Having Fun within the Closet
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew and Alex get locked in a closet together, and Clover has the key, so while Clover is at a party, Andrew and Alex keep themselves entertained while in the closet. How will this go for them? Read and find out. Rated T for a couple of inneundos made. Heavy AndrewxAlex present. Read if you love the Andrew and Alex pairing stories.


**Alright now readers! After I spent a couple of days thinking of a good concept for another story, I have finally come up with another story one shot that I decided to do for this category!**

 **Now to fill you in on a few things before the story starts:**

 **First of all, unlike the previous stories I've done (Controller of Television and The Curse of the Eight Spirits) this story is going to be consisting of one chapter only, and the story is much more simplified and small to make into one chapter.**

 **Now for the summary of the story, it goes like this; it's cute and fluffy, but it involves Andrew and Alex getting locked into a closet by accident and have to remain in that closet until Sam and Chaosky locate Clover, who happens to have the key to unlock the closest. Many Fluffy moments are present, including candy to eat, some costumes the couple tries on, and they even have tea in the closet. This story is an attempt to make a cute and fluffy kind of story on a concept that I haven't done yet, and since I haven't done this one yet, this idea came to mind.**

 **Another thing, if you love the heavily Andrew and Alex pairings that I've done primarily in several stories I've made in the past, then this story is perfect for you.**

 **One more thing, Boris' character Robert will be mentioned twice in the story, once by Andrew and Alex when they are trying on costume, and once by Clover saying she went to a party with Robert. Just so you know that he's not my character.**

 **Oh yeah, before I forget, despite the name of the title, there is little mentions at all to gay or homosexual couples, so don't get offended if the title might seem misleading. Just so you all know!**

 **Well since I said what I needed to at the moment, I think it'd be best to start the story now! Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: Andrew and Chaosky are mine, and Robert (mentioned twice) is owned by Boris Yeltsin. All other characters and references here belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a beautiful day in Beverly Hills, and the exact time it was now was 4:00 pm. We see our favorite happy couple Andrew and Alex cleaning up the house a bit and they were tidying up the storage area that had a closet door right on the side. Andrew and Alex were dusting the shelves in the hallway while Sam and Chaosky were cleaning up elsewhere in the house. Clover was out at a party somewhere so she couldn't do anything, but Andrew and Alex seemed satisfied to be together while cleaning.

"Ahhh," Andrew sighed happily. "This doesn't seem to be a bad day to be dusting Alex."

"You said it Andrew," Alex agreed. "And it can get done faster when we do it together."

"Yeah," Andrew said smiling. "Together."

"You know," Alex said seductively to her man. "Just the two of us together, hunk."

"Oh yeah Alex, I enjoy it too," Andrew admitted while blushing as he then said. "Anyway, it looks like all the shelves have been cleaned off and dusted off completely."

"Yeah looks like it to me," Alex agreed as all of the shelves looked dusted off and cleaned completely. "I think we did a good job babe."

"I think we did too honey," Andrew nodded.

"I think I should put this dust rag away," Alex then asked Andrew. "Andrew where does the dust rag go?"

"It goes into a rack on one of the shelves located in the closet," Andrew pointed to the closet door which was creaked opened just slightly.

"Okay dear," Alex opened up the door and went into the closet. "Andrew, where is the rack? I can't find it!"

Andrew instantly went into the closet, keeping the door wide open as he then grabbed the rack so she could see it.

"This is the rack that the dust rags go in honey," Andrew put his dust rag into the rack to show her.

"Oh," Alex giggled as she put her dust rag into it afterwards. Andrew then put the rack back onto the shelf. "Andrew, this closet looks pretty huge."

"That it is babe," Andrew agreed as he brought Alex close to him.

Suddenly, the closet door ended up closing on its own until it shut tight, a slamming sound occurring afterwards as the couple noticed how dark it was in the closet.

"Hey what happened," Alex wondered. "Did someone turn out the sun or something?"

"No Alex," Andrew pointed out. "The closet door closed with us in it."

"Oh," Alex giggled in embarrassment as Andrew to try to open the door but it wouldn't open.

"Oh crap," Andrew sneered.

"What's wrong honey?" Alex asked in concerned.

"Well baby the door is locked on the inside," He pointed. "We're trapped in it."

"Oh no," Alex was starting to panic.

"Don't panic babe. We'll be okay," Andrew reassured her. "As long as we stay together, it'll be okay."

"Okay babe," Alex still couldn't stand standing in the dark. "Still I can't see in the dark."

"Hold on I have a flashlight," Andrew got out a flashlight and turned it on as Alex found the light switch.

"Hang on babe, I found the light switch," Alex proceeded on flipping the switch which caused the big lamp on the ceiling to turn on. "That should do it."

"Good job," Andrew said as he put his flashlight away. "Anyway, we just have to wait for Sam or Chaosky to come into the storage area and get their attention."

"You got it honey," Alex went with the plan.

* * *

Several minutes later, Chaosky entered the storage room having finished cleaning whatever he was cleaning.

"Hey guys I finished cleaning now-" He was cut short when he noticed Andrew and Alex were missing. "Where are Andrew and Alex?"

Sam came into the room afterwards as Chaosky was wondering where they went.

"Is something wrong Chaosky?" She asked him.

"Yes, I can't seem to find Andrew or Alex anywhere." Chaosky stated.

"Really," This got Sam shocked. "Wonder where they went."

Having heard them from outside the room, Andrew called out.

"We're in here!"

"Where?" Chaosky was looking around, confused.

"Here, in the closet," Andrew said as Chaosky and Sam heard it coming from the closet. "We ended up locking ourselves in here."

"How did that end up happening," Sam questioned.

"Uh, we have no idea," Andrew said as Alex motioned her head in agreement.

"Well hang on, we'll get you out," Chaosky proceeded to opening the door but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"Let me see it Chaosky," Sam then gave it a pull but it wouldn't open for her either.

"That's strange," Sam said.

"What's strange Sammy," Alex asked.

"The door is locked from the outside too."

"Oh no," Alex muttered nervously as Chaosky noticed that the door requires a key to unlock it.

"This door requires a key to unlock it," Chaosky pointed out.

"Where is the key?" Sam asked.

"Wonder where it is." Andrew wondered as did Alex.

It was then Chaosky then remembered where the key was.

"Oh crap," Chaosky groaned. "I remember where the key is!"

"Where it is," Sam asked.

"Clover has it," Chaosky said simply as the others groaned afterwards.

"Oh crap," Sam said. "And she's at that stock party isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Great, now we need to get a hold of her and the problem with that would be that Clover usually doesn't answer when she's at a party." Sam said.

"At a party with her boyfriend more or less," Chaosky said.

"Andrew, Alex, we are going to work on getting Clover and have her hand over the key to get you guys out," Sam called out. "It's probably going to take a while though because you know how Clover is."

"Yeah guys, sorry for this," Chaosky called out afterwards. "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can!"

"Okay!" Andrew called out.

"Let's go get a hold of Clover," Chaosky said.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Sam and Chaosky then left the storage area as Alex called out.

"Just don't take too long!"

Andrew sighed and then said.

"Its okay babe," Andrew comforted her. "We have each other at least."

Alex nodded, knowing he was right. Before she could say anything, her stomach started grumbling.

"Oh Andrew, I'm starving," Alex held her stomach in anticipation.

Andrew was now getting upset. He never grabbed anything for himself and for Alex to eat.

Just then Andrew noticed one of the drawers in the closet had something inside of it.

"Wonder what's in that drawer,"

Alex had a confused look on her face, as Andrew went over and opened said drawer. When he opened it what he saw that ended up seeing was revealed to be… you guess it, candy. That's right, candy.

"Woah, there's candy in this drawer!" Andrew proclaimed in surprise.

Alex having heard candy stormed to the drawer and had a hyped look on her face.

"I'd like to eat some candy," Alex was hyped.

"Go ahead babe," Andrew said.

Alex helped herself as she started eating some of the candy like crazy. Andrew looked satisfied as he then commented.

"At least you don't have to starve now babe," Andrew said.

"Mhmm," Alex had candy in her mouth as she continued eating.

"Wonder what else this closet holds," Andrew started looking through the other parts of the closet.

It was then he found something that got his full attention. He saw an old worn out red baseball cap that he was looking for.

"My old baseball cap," Andrew picked it up and put it on his head. "I've been looking everywhere for this."

Alex muttered something as she approached Andrew. She gulped down the candy in her mouth as she repeated herself.

"That is very cool Andrew."

"Yeah it is," Andrew noticed Alex has some chocolate on her mouth. "Alex you have something on your face."

"Huh,"

"You have chocolate all around your mouth." Andrew stated.

"Okay," Alex said.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you," Andrew then wiped his finger over her mouth and ended up wiping the chocolate off of her mouth. This got Alex to blush as Andrew said. "There, that's taken care of."

"Uh, thank you Andrew," Alex was still blushing.

"Your welcome babe," Andrew was wondering what to do with the chocolate all over his finger. "Now I think I should…"

"Wait Andrew, I'll get that off for you," Alex said. "Here I go."

Alex then proceeded on putting Andrew's finger that was covered in chocolate on the tip into her mouth as she started sucking on his finger like a pacifier. Andrew started blushing at this as Alex then let go of Andrew's finger, which was completely clean and no longer had chocolate on it.

"That's taken care of," Alex sounded satisfied.

"Uhhh… thanks for that Alex…" Andrew was blushing heavily.

"You're welcome Andi," Alex said. "Your finger tasted delicious by the way."

"Did it?"

"Yup, tasted like chocolate," Alex giggled as they both blushed heavily for a couple minutes.

"So anyway," Andrew then said. "What else is there in this closet?"

"Let's look around sweet cheeks," Alex said.

"Okay baby cakes," Andrew said as they looked through some of the areas in the closet. They then found a bunch of costumes in the back end of the closet.

"Woah my," Andrew was shocked. "Look at all these costumes Alex!"

"I'm going to try one of the costumes on!" Alex went to try on one of the costumes.

"Don't start without me!" Andrew followed behind her as they went to try on one of the costumes.

* * *

A few moments later, Andrew and Alex were now wearing costumes that looked like they came right out of a William Shakespeare play. That's right, Andrew was dressed up as Romeo and Alex was dressed up as Juliet.

"Look Alex, I'm Romeo!" Andrew said.

"And I'm Juliet," Alex then proceeded on saying dramatically. "Oh Romeo, Romeo Where art thou Romeo?!"

"I'm right-th here dearest Juliet," Andrew tried speaking in a Shakespearean manner, but it was an epic fail. Both Andrew and Alex started laughing because of it.

"So, should we reenact the famous kissing scene Juliet," Andrew asked.

"Oh Romeo," Alex said. "How about we kiss in the way we love kissing."

"You'd like us to French kiss," Andrew asked.

"Oh yes Romeo."

"Oh Juliet," Andrew brought her close. "I do love it when our tongues meet and touch each other when we kiss like that."

"Oh baby," Alex giggled. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too Juliet, my baby doll."

They then dove right into French kissing, letting their tongues meet and touch one another as they were now rolling on the ground on top of each other, almost looking like they were making out and having sex. This went on for several minutes as they were enjoying every minute of it…

* * *

They eventually stopped the kissing fest as they were panting from so much kissing but they both had happy expressions on their faces, indicating that they enjoyed it.

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "I love it when we kiss like that."

"I love it when we kiss like that too Andrew." Alex admitted.

Andrew then stood up and helped Alex up afterwards like a real gentleman.

"Thanks Andrew," Alex thanked him.

"Your welcome baby," Andrew said. "Let's see what else we can find for costumes."

"Okay."

They went through the costumes again after ditching the Romeo and Juliet costumes. They haven't found much interesting for costumes afterwards, until Alex found something that interested her and tried it on.

"Hey Andrew, check out what I found!" She got his attention and he saw that she was now dressed as a princess. She was wearing a yellow dress with a light blue flower pendant on the front as was wearing a crown to match her dress. Yes readers, Alex is now dressed up as Princess Daisy.

"Woah Alex," Andrew was blushing. "Where did you find that?"

"In the corner over here," Alex pointed. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful," Andrew admitted while blushing. "Babe I think you'd make a great Princess Daisy."

"Why thank you babe," Alex thanked him. "Try on one of the costumes I found honey."

"You got it," Andrew went into the corner to find something. Andrew was searching through something and found something that got his attention.

"Holy moly, this looks cool," Andrew exclaimed with surprise and excitement. "I gotta try this on!"

Alex couldn't help but grin at how excited and thrilled Andrew sounded just now. A moment later, Andrew showed himself as he was wearing a costume himself. He was now wearing a green cap, a green shirt, blue overalls and white gloves. That's right readers; Andrew is dressed up as…

"Woah Andrew! You're dressed up as Weegee!?" Alex asked in surprise.

Andrew couldn't help but giggle as he then said.

"Silly Alex, I'm actually dressed as Luigi," Andrew said.

"Oh yeah," Alex remembered. "You look wonderful by the way."

"Do I babe?"

"Oh yes baby," Alex approached him.

"Thanks," Andrew noticed he was missing the mustache. "Crud muffins, I don't have the mustache to go with this costume!"

"Oh baby," Alex went into seductive mode as she got into Andrew's face romantically. "You don't need a fake mustache to show me just how much of a sexy hunky man you are to me. You are hot and sexy just how you are, Andi-Poo."

The moment she winked at him did Andrew start to feel the hots, as he was blushing heavily and was sweating like mad as a result.

"Whew. Whew. I know baby cakes," Andrew said. "And that's why I love you so much pumpkin."

"I love you so much too baby cakes." Alex started seductively into Andrew's eyes as Andrew then did the same with Alex. This lasted for several minutes.

The moment ended when Andrew noticed something pink in the corner.

"Hey what's that," Andrew approached it as Alex followed behind him.

"It's a dress," Alex picked it up as Andrew examined it and was shocked to see what kind of pink dress it was.

"No way," Andrew said. "This is a Princess Peach dress."

"How long have we had that dress?" Alex wondered.

As Andrew was thinking, he saw a tag on the dress.

"Hey what does that tag say," Andrew pointed to the tag as Alex went and read the tag.

"This dress belongs to Clover Ewing," Alex read the tag.

"Now that I think of it," Andrew started. "I think Clover would make an excellent Princess Peach."

"Yeah," Alex agreed as they both imagined Clover dressed up as Peach. "You wonder how Robert would look like as Mario."

"Oh Alex," Andrew said. "I can see Robert dressed up as Mario having to rescue Peach already."  
They both imagine the scene happening as if it was real.

"All this imagining is making me thirsty," Andrew said. "Only we'd had something to drink."

"I know," Alex jumped. "Let's have a tea party babe."

"Sure, just for you Alex," Andrew said as they both proceeded on having a very cliché tea party…

* * *

Several minutes later, Andrew and Alex (still dressed up as Luigi and Daisy respectively) were now having a tea party and they were having actual tea in a tea kettle.

"Dear Alex, would you care to give me a cup of tea," Andrew held out his tea cup to show her.

"Certainly dear Andrew," Alex took the kettle and pour actual tea into the tea cup. "There you go babe."

"Thanks Alex."

"Your welcome Andrew," Alex poured herself some tea as Andrew took a sip of the actual tea.

"Not bad," Andrew admitted.

"I'll say," Alex agreed. "This tea tastes great."

"Yeah, and it was a good thing that we found an actual tea maker in the closet with a table, chairs and a tea kettle and tea cups."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I wonder how long this stuff has been in here."

"No idea," Andrew took some candy he found earlier and ate it while sipping his tea. "There's a lot of stuff in here that I don't know where it came from."

"I know," Alex smiled as she finished her tea. "I really had a great day with you babe."

"So did I," Andrew agreed. "Who would have thought that being trapped in a closet with your girlfriend could be this much fun."

"Oh I know how that feels Andi," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex." Andrew finished his tea as he then gave Alex a kiss on the lips afterwards.

The two of them spend a lot of their time in the closet together, cuddling and having fun for several hours…

* * *

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER…**

It was now 9:00 o'clock at night and seeing that it was dark out, and that they were still in the closet, Alex let out a tired yawn as she decided to take a nap for a bit until they could get out of the closet, resting her head on Andrew's lap. Andrew, being the man he is, decided on letting her nap on his lap, and in fact he placed a blanket over her so she could get cozy. Andrew then turned off the ceiling lamp before he got comfortable and decided on taking a nap himself, kissing Alex on the cheek before he fell asleep. The happy couple was now napping, sleeping like a married couple as they had their arms wrapped around each other and were sleeping in the darkness of the closet…

* * *

Several minutes later, there were footsteps being heard outside the closet as the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside was heard with the sound of a key unlocking the door being present as well. Afterwards, the door opened from the outside as a ray of light from the storage area hit Andrew in the face as he then opened his eyes. He looked and saw none other than Clover, Sam and Chaosky, the former of which had a guilty look on her face for not coming home sooner the moment the couple got locked in a closet.

"Huh?" Andrew was slowly waking up. "Clover? Is that you? You're finally home?"

"Yes Andrew," Clover nodded as Alex slowly woke up too.

"Hey dear," Alex started. "What's going on?"

"Clover's home and she unlocked the door and we can get out now." Andrew explained.

"Okay," Alex smiled.

"Yeah about that," Clover started. "I'm so happy that you two are alright."

"I see," Andrew said.

"I'm serious," Clover continued. "I am so sorry for not coming home the moment Sam and Chaosky tried to contact me to let me know that you two were in a closet! I was at a stock party with my boyfriend Robert and my phone was on vibration mode. By the time I got the message from Sam and Chaosky, I had to come home and unlock the door and get you guys out."

"It's true," Chaosky said. "She had so much fun with Robert; she didn't know that two of her closest friends Andrew and Alex were trapped in a closet."

"Until the last minute that is," Sam finished for Chaosky.

"Yeah."

"I hope you two aren't mad at me," Clover hoped.

"Are you kidding Clover," Andrew started. "Alex and I had so much fun in the closet. We had plenty of stuff to keep the two of us entertained and satisfied."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "And the fact that Andrew kept me company and I love him so much makes me happy even if I was trapped in a closet."

Andrew was blushing since this was the truth as Clover had a look of relief on her face, glad her two closest friends weren't mad at her.

"So shall we make our way out of here babe," Andrew got up and offered Alex his hand.

"Right behind you Romeo." Alex took Andrew's hand and got up as the two of them got out of the closet, closing the door behind them.

"Now what?" Alex wondered.

"I'm going to lie down," Sam headed for her bedroom.

"Me too," Chaosky followed suit. "Trying to get a hold of Clover took a lot of energy out of me."

Chaosky headed to his bedroom too as Clover said.

"As for me, I'm gonna text Robert and tell him that my favorite happy couple is alright and not mad at me."

Clover got out her cell phone and started texting Robert as she headed to her room. Once she was gone, Andrew then asked.

"Alex, care to accompany me back to my bedroom?"

"Certainly babe," Alex grabbed his hand. "I'd love to sleep with you tonight my wonderful hunk."

"Oh baby," Andrew said seductively. "You are such a beautiful, beautiful woman. That you are."

"Oh Andrew," Alex hugged him. "I really love you Romeo."

"I really love you too baby doll."

They then started French kissing romantically and sexually, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a really sexual manner, as they enjoyed every single moment of it. They were doing this for a couple minutes before the two of them then retreated to Andrew's bedroom, where they continued French kissing in their after exchanging some more 'I love yous' in the process. Yes, it seems as though no matter where Andrew and Alex are kept in isolation, be it a closet, a blocked out cave, an icy cave, a dungeon, what ever small place you can think of, Andrew and Alex are more than certain to keeping themselves entertain and satisfied as long as they keep each other company, they're as happy as a bunch of cheerful happy couples, be it that they themselves are a happy couple. The screen then went and zoomed out, which was then followed by the screen fading out in black, which can mean only one thing. That's right readers, this is the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE END EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS SIMPLER AND LIGHTER AND SOFTER STORY THAT I MADE IN CONTRAST TO THE DARKER STORY I PREVIOUS MADE BEFORE THIS ONE! I ESPECIALLY HOPE THAT IF YOU LIKE THE ANDREW AND ALEX COUPLE PAIRING THAT YOU ENJOY THIS STORY! I SERIOUSLY LIKED MAKING THIS STORY MYSELF TO BE HONEST!  
ANYWAY, I'M GOING TO TRY TO COME UP WITH A NEW STORY IDEA FOR NEXT TIME, BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A LITTLE FOR ME TO COME UP WITH ONE! BUT UNTIL THAT COMES, TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, IF YOU FEEL LIKE DOING SO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY, HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL, AND IF YOU ENJOY HAVING THE ANDREWXALEX PAIRING BE THE PRIMARY FOCUS IN THIS STORY.**

 **BUT OTHER THAN ALL THAT, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY READING, AND LASTLY, GOODBYE FOR NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
